I'm in love with my best friend
by SummerBugz
Summary: I, Rocky Blue, confess that I am in love with CeCe Jones. The only problem? She doesn't and will never feel the same way about me. This story contains cutting and lesbian content. ReCe.
1. Chapter 1

CeCe Jones. Her name was all I needed to get my heart pumping wildly. She was perfect in every aspect. Her hair was a beautiful, fiery red that flowed down her shoulders in a blazing cascade; it fit her personality perfectly. Her skin glowed and her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown that sparkled in the sun. She was crazy and fun, and I loved her.

It saddened me deeply to know that she would never feel the same. I loved her so much, it hurt. Whenever she hugged someone else, I died inside, even if it wasn't an affectionate one. Oh, but one she talked about her crushes…. That's when the real pain set in. I wanted to kill each and every one of them. They couldn't steal my CeCe away from me!

Even though we'll never be anything more than best friends, I like to think that someday I'll tell her I'm in love with her and she'll confess her undying love for me too and we'll have a happy ending. But happy endings don't exist and CeCe Jones would never be in love with a mess up like me.

A few months ago, my parents had a huge fight and my dad decided to stay in a hotel for awhile. I haven't talked to him since and I'm afraid something bad has happened to him. I've been diagnosed with depression and I know its true because I always have the urge to cut, but I'm too cowardly to actually do anything. Maybe when things get really hard, I'll do it.

Anyway, CeCe has been there for me every step of the way and every second I fall in love with her even more so than before, which seems pretty impossible to me. I just wish people wouldn't judge me if we ever did date, because we're the same gender. Yes, Rocky Blue, the nice girl, is into a girl. I'm not that ashamed, surprisingly. I am what I am and I'm not going to change that.

I want to tell CeCe so badly that I'm undoubtedly in love with her, but I'm afraid she'll hate me and find me disgusting. I know if she really is my best friend, shes supposed to accept me but I always have those thoughts. I would never tell her, anyways.

"Rocky, are you okay?" My mother's voice sliced through my thoughts.

"What?" I looked at my mother, noticing she was sitting across from me, giving me a puzzled stare.

I looked down and realized I had two waffles on my plate. How long did I zone out? Gosh, I need to stop that.

"You're acting strange," My mother gave me a skeptical look. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold!" she demanded, finishing hers off before placing her dish in the dishwasher.

I shot my waffles a disgusted look. They were already cold and soggy, due to the maple syrup. "Uh, I'm not hungry anymore." I said, pushing my plate away.

My mother sighed. "Okay, well go meet up with CeCe and get to school, then," she gave me a small smile.

I shot my mom a bigger one and headed out the door, grabbing my book bag. I felt really bad for my mom. She hasn't been the same since my dad left and I think she knows something has happened to him, and that thought makes me sick.

I usually just go down my window to CeCe's apartment, but today I don't feel like doing anything "extreme". Besides, I'm wearing a dress.

I knocked on CeCe's door, plastering a smile on my face. My heart was already racing at the thought of looking at her angelic face and I cursed myself for being so vulnerable.

"Hey, Rocks," Cece greeted me with a wide grin as she opened the door. "Why didn't you just come through the window?" she questioned.

"Oh, because I'm wearing a dress," I twirled around to show her and she gave a nod of approval.

"Nice," She said. "Now, lets get to school before we're late. I don't want another detention! I already have five this week." She rolled her eyes as she walked out the door, looping her arm with mine.

"Wow, is that a new record?" I joked, giggling.

"Nope," Cece answered, popping the "p". "I had ten in one week before."

"Oh, CeCe," I sighed, shaking my head teasingly.

We were in English and had a bit of free time, so I was writing in my diary. I know, I'm 15 and I have a diary. It helps with my problems, though. I don't usually bring my diary to school and I was a little nervous. I didn't want it to get lost, because someone could read all of my personal things! I spilled my feelings about CeCe in there and it covers a good five pages.

I put my diary back in my bag and walked to the teacher's desk. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked politely.

The teacher nodded and I made my way to the bathroom, walking back to the classroom in a matter of minutes.

When I got back to the class, CeCe was holding a notebook, reading it with intense interest. Wait… Is that my… Diary? My heart fell sixty feet and I could feel myself starting to sweat from panic and nervousness. How far did she get?! Oh no… she has to know I'm in love with her! Oh god…

"Rocky, please take a seat," The teacher said and I noticed I was frozen in the doorway, a panic-stricken look on my face.

CeCe looked my way and said quietly, "Rocky…"

I gulped and turned around, bolting to the bathroom. I had to get away from her. I didn't want to hear her harsh words of judgement. I knew our friendship had to be ruined now and I didn't want to lose someone so precious to me…

I closed the bathroom door behind me and sank down against the wall, hugging my knees and crying softly. How could this happen? I didn't want to lose my best friend. I didn't really have anyone else. CeCe was the only one who was willingly there for me and I loved her so, so much.

"Rocky?" I heard a soft whisper and instantly recognized it as CeCe's.

I started shaking from anxiety and didn't look up to see her gorgous face, I just started crying harder.

"Rocky, shh," She coaxed me, sitting down next to me and rubbing my back. "I don't care if you're in love with me, I'll still always be your best friend, even if I don't feel the same." She informed me calmly.

I froze. She doesn't feel the same way? I knew it. I know I said she wouldn't feel the same way before, but I always had a small, lingering thought that she might say yes and now I felt utterly rejected.

"I-I…" I tried to choke out, but my voice gave way to another miserable sob.

"Calm down," CeCe continued to rub my back slowly. "I know you're probably sad I don't feel the same way, but at least we'll still be sisters forever, right?" she tried, giving me a squeeze.

"Right," I sniffled, not wanting to say much. "I just really love you, CeCe…" my voice cracked.

"I know, I read all five pages," She tried to turn it into a joke by giggling. "You're an amazing person, Rocky, and if I was a guy, I'd be all over you!"

"Thanks," I looked up at her finally, smiling slightly.

CeCe wiped my tears away and stood up, holding out her arms. "Give me a hug, Rocks." She demanded.

I obidently did as she told, stepping into her warm embrace and wrapping my arms around her. "CeCe Jones, you're the best person ever." I whispered. Even though I felt defeated and depressed, she managed to make a smile appear on my face.

"Rocky Blue, you're the bestest best friend ever and I love you, as a sister," CeCe hugged me tighter, and I could smell her perfume that seemed to engulf me like her hug.

I let go of her and sniffled one last time, wiping the remaining tears away. "Can we stay in here for a bit? Class doesn't sound too great." I admitted, sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Rocky Blue, skipping class?" CeCe gasped jokingly and gave me a smile. "Of course. Anything for my best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I was just planning to make this story a oneshot, but you guys seemed to like it and I can't say no to you But this site is so confusing to me and wont let me copy & paste . so I have to upload this document. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I'll try to make it at least 10 chapters long, if not more.

CeCe's POV

I walked into my apartment with Rocky by my side. Today's events were very surprising and I really didn't like hurting Rocky's feelings by telling her I didn't feel the same about her. She's a sweet person, and I'm sure a lot of other people are falling for her, so I'm not worried about her being single forever. What I am worried about is that our friendship is going to be awkward from now on. I don't want that to happen! I love Rocky to death, as a best friend, and I didn't want to change that.

"Hey, Mom, Rocky's staying over tonight," I called to my mom as Rocky and I went into my room. I plopped down on me bed and Rocky stood in front of me.

"So, what do you wanna do, Rocks?" I asked, smiling at her. I'm pretty sure she's really sensitive right now, so I don't want to be too demanding.

"Well… Uh… I wanted to ask you something," She said timidly. "Why did you take my diary in the first place?" she gave me a quizzical look.

"Gunther wanted to be funny and took your diary, so I took it away from him and I saw something about me and I couldn't resist…" I looked down, ashamed. I shouldn't have looked in Rocky's personal things.

"CeCe, did Gunther read anything?" Rocky asked, panic edging her voice.

Oh no… "He did! Oh my gosh!" I jumped up from my bed.

"He could use my diary to blackmail me! Oh no… no, no, no… This can not be happening to me!" Rocky was pacing around my room now, and I could see terror written clearly on her face.

"Don't worry, Rocky, if he tries anything I'll kill him," I said, and I meant my word. Okay, I wouldn't kill him-even though I wanted to-, I would just punch him really hard and kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

Rocky gave me a weak smile. "Thanks, CeCe…" she sighed, running her hand through her beautiful hair.

I always wished I had hair like hers. It was thick and soft. Sure, mine was long but it was so difficult to brush. I also wanted her skin. It was flawless and seemed to sparkle. Not like Edward's skin, but just a natural little sparkle… Her eyes were so pretty, too. Nothing like mine, even though we both had brown eyes. Mine were a dull, poop brown and hers were a gorgeous brown that had caramel flecks in it. I loved them.

"CeCe, are you listening?" Rocky snapped me out of my thoughts and I jumped, startled.

"Uh, what were you saying?" I asked, blushing slightly. I don't even know why I was blushing. I have nothing to be embarrassed about. What was happening to me?

"I said we should probably go talk to Gunther. Maybe if we're nice to him, he won't use anything against me," Rocky explained, looking deep in thought.

"Oh, come on," I gave Rocky a you're-being-stupid look. "You know Gunther! If we're nice to him, all he's going to do is laugh in our faces!" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you suggest, then?" Rocky crossed her arms and looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers that seemed to make my heart melt.

That's weird… Why am I suddenly feeling like this?

No…. I can't be in love with her! We aren't meant to be together! She's just my best friend, nothing more. I have to get a hold of myself…

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." I blurted, getting up and racing to the bathroom.

I closed and locked the door, then looked myself in the eye as I stared in the mirror. "CeCe Jones, you do not and never will love Rocky Blue like she loves you." I said firmly, repeating that a couple of times.

As much as I wanted myself to believe my words, I couldn't shake the new feeling I got around Rocky. I couldn't tell her I was in love with her. We can't be together. I'll just keep it a secret and everything will be fine.

I sighed, opening the door and slowly making my way back to my room. I saw Rocky sitting on my bed and when she looked at me, hurt flashed over her eyes before it was replaced by happiness. It was gone so fast I thought I had imagined it.

"I don't feel so good, CeCe," Rocky clutched her stomach for effect. Why was she faking this? "I think I have to go home." And before I could say anything, she was rushing past me and climbing out the window.

"CeCe, did Rocky just leave?" My mom called from the living room.

"Yeah," I said as I walked out of my room, sitting on the couch next to my mom.

"Is she okay? Did you guys get into a fight?" My mom looked over at me, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I know about as much as you do," I stated, confusion lacing my voice. I'll have to talk to Rocky later.

My mom shrugged, putting her attention back to the TV.

I felt something like pain clutching my heart. I was in deep. I loved Rocky Blue.

Sorry, this one is super short. I didn't feel like writing much for CeCe's POV. I just wanted everyone to see that CeCe was starting to fall for Rocky xDD Next chapter, it'll be Rocky's POV, then CeCe's and so on.

Please review, it keeps the chapters coming :D and if you don't like something about the story, let me know and I'll try my best to fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

Gosh, I am spoiling you guys. You better be happy! xD

Rocky's POV

I ran to my room as soon as I climbed into my apartment. I had heard what CeCe said in the bathroom and I was crushed. I could literally feel my heart breaking. She didn't want to be in love me…. That thought hurt me more than words can ever describe.

I closed my room door and locked it then opened my desk drawer and grabbed my knife that I always kept in here just in case I needed it. I snatched a towel from my bathroom cabinet and sat down on the floor, bringing the knife to my wrist and watching as blood bubbled up to the surface of my skin. I cringed in pain but felt oddly good.

I didn't even realize tears were streaming down my face until one dropped onto my leg. I dropped the knife and wiped away my tears, accidently smearing blood on my face. I cried harder and slashed harder at my wrists, enjoying the pain.

"Pathetic," I whispered as I inflicted pain on myself. "Worthless. Ugly. Disgusting."

I slammed the knife down on the ground in anger at myself and stood up, quickly rinsing off the blood on my wrist and my face. Well, now I have scars I have to hide.

I barely heard the soft knock on the door that made me almost jump out of my skin. No one could know what I've done to myself. "H-hold on…." My voice was teary and I sounded like I had been crying. Whoever was outside that door must know I had been.

I stuffed the knife under a towel in my cabinet and opened the door slowly, surprised to see CeCe standing there. "What do you want?" I sniffled, not really wanting to talk to her. She's what made me cut in the first place.

"Rocky? Are you crying?" CeCe's voice was filled with concern and she forced the door open, giving me a look over and then rushing over to me, hugging me tightly.

"CeCe, just go." I mumbled, trying to push away from her but she had a tight grip on me.

"Why is your wrist bloody?" She asked, holding up my wrist and inspecting it.

I didn't answer, just stared at the ground. I wasn't in the mood for talking and I wished she would understand that.

"Rocky, you've been cutting, haven't you?" CeCe gave my a horrified look and I felt anger pushing its way up.

"Yes," I said quietly. "And you think I'm a freak for that, right?" My voice was slowly rising. "You think I'm pathetic and that's why you don't want to love me."

"Rocky, that's ridiculous! I want to help you. And I don't want to love you because I think we're better off friends… I don't want to ruin the great friendship we have now!" CeCe was on the verge of crying and I didn't know why.

"CeCe… I don't need your help…" I backed away from her, wanting to just disappear.

"Rocky, please don't do this to yourself ever again!" A single tear slid down her face. "Please. You're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you!" CeCe walked over to me and wrapped me in her arms and I felt the sadness start to grow, because she would never think of me as anything but her best friend. She didn't want to love me.

"CeCe. Go." I demanded, not moving.

"Not until you promise not to hurt yourself ever again," She said, hurt clearly in her voice.

"Okay, I promise. Now go, I want to be alone," I was starting to cry again.

CeCe nodded and let go of me, giving me on last sad glance before walking away. Why does she even care? She said it herself, she doesn't want to love me.

After a few minutes of me just standing in the bathroom, I heard my mother's voice yell, "Rocky, honey, someone is here for you!"

I sighed and walked to the living room, annoyance bubbling up as I saw Gunther standing there with that stupid grin of his molded onto his face.

"What do you want?" I gave him a hard glare, crossing my arms.

"Well, I think you know I read your diary, correct?" He looked smug and I wanted to slap him.

"Y-yes…" Panic was starting to rise and I knew he was about to blackmail me.

"I want you to steal something for me, and if you don't, I'll tell everyone you're a lesbian." Gunther chuckled cruelly.

"What do you want me to steal?" My voice was quiet and full of shame. Why did this have to happen to me?

"A diamond ring from the jewelry store," he gave me an evil smile. "I'll give you two days to make your decision." And with that he left.

Me, steal something? I don't think that was possible.

I let out a sob. It would just be better if I wasn't alive. I would be in peace and none of these bad things would be happening to me. I'm just an unlucky, broken girl.

I raced to my window and climbed down to CeCe's apartment. Maybe she would know what to do about this. She had to.

As climbed into CeCe's apartment, her mom gave me a warm smile. "Hello, Rocky. CeCe's in her room." And then she went back to the kitchen, probably cooking dinner.

I opened CeCe's door, seeing her laying down on her bed with her phone in her hands. "CeCe," I said in an attempt to get her attention.

It took her a few seconds, but she put her phone down and turned to me. "Rocky? I thought you wanted to be alone." She had obvious hurt in her voice and I felt bad. I was just really hurt…

"I know… but Gunther came by. He said I have to steal a diamond ring or he's going to tell everyone I'm a…" I couldn't get the word out. It sounded so wrong… Tears stung my eyes and my throat closed up. I let out a crying sound and rushed to CeCe's side, hugging her tightly.

"Shh, calm down," CeCe cooed softly, stroking my hair. "Don't steal the diamond ring. Let him tell everyone. I'll be by your side the entire way and I'll cuss out anyone who dares judge you, okay?"

"Okay," I choked out, burying my face in Cece's shirt.

So, did you like it? :o I'll try to update soon. R&R if you want an update! Love all of you!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to try to make this chapter a bit longer than the other ones, but CeCe's POV's usually don't have anything big happen lol. Oh and updates might be a little slow. Also, I usually don't update on the weekends!

….

CeCe's POV

Rocky had filled me in on what had happened with her and Gunther, and I wanted to rip his head off! How dare he do that to Rocky? She was already going through a hard time without his help. It was Saturday, the day after Gunther had been an ass. Rocky only had one day left before he came by her apartment to get her answer.

As for how I felt about Rocky, I could feel my love for her growing. I couldn't tell her this, though. She already knew I didn't want to fall in love with her and I didn't want to cause her anymore pain. I don't want her cutting herself anymore… or worse, killing herself. She's my best friend and I couldn't live without her!

I wished she would just understand that I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I love her to death and I didn't want to lose her.

I sighed, getting off of my bed and grabbing my phone, seeing I had a text from Rocky.

Rocky: I'm quitting Shake It Up.

Me: What?! Why?!

Rocky: I'm too depressed to dance.

Me: But dancing is your life!

Rocky: Sorry.

Me: Don't quit! Please!

I didn't get a reply back. I set my phone down and walked into the living room, seeing Flynn sitting down on the couch playing his stupid video games.

"Can you turn that off?" I snapped, my mood turning sour.

"Sorry sis, no can do," Flynn replied, not once taking his eyes off the television screen.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the TV, turning it off. "Oops." I crossed my arms.

He dropped the controller. "Hey!"

"If you don't let me watch TV, I'll tell Mom what really happened to Grandma's necklace," I gave him a challenging glare.

"Fine!" Flynn shot me a distasteful glance before walking away.

I turned the TV back on and sat down, my thoughts consuming me once again. If Rocky quit Shake It Up, then I was going to quit too! Everything was all wrong.

I guess… I guess going out with Rocky wouldn't be the end of the world. I know it would make her happy. I hated seeing her so sad! It broke my heart. I'd really have to think about this, though… this could totally ruin our friendship. Well, our friendship is already falling apart.

I needed to talk to her about things. Like, how she needed to not quit Shake It Up! She couldn't. Not after all we've been through together. We even made a promise not to quit it, and she was breaking it…

I shot up off the couch and climbed through the window and into Rocky's apartment. "Rocky!" I shouted as soon as I saw her on the couch.

She turned around and gave me a sad look. "If you're here to talk to me about the Shake It Up thing, don't bother. I just quit." And only then did I see the phone in her lap.

"Rocky…" Tears threatened to spill over and I didn't try to stop them. In mere seconds I was on my knees and sobbing. "Rocky, how could you?!"

Rocky walked over to me and kneeled beside me. "CeCe, I'm not a good dancer anymore. I don't have the motivation anymore…" she said quietly.

"You made a promise, remember?" I choked out through sobs, my tears soaking my jeans. "Don't you remember? When we first joined a few years ago? You said we couldn't quit because quitting is for losers!" I shouted, startling Rocky.

"I-I'm sorry, CeCe. Why don't you understand?" Rocky sounded harsh and weak at the same time and that made me cry even harder. What was happening to my best friend? What was happening to me? To us?  
"No, why don't YOU understand? You got all depressed and shit because I didn't want to love you! I wasn't trying to be mean, and I told you that and you still act like a starving kid in fucking Africa!" I yelled, standing up and looking down on Rocky with immense anger.

"CeCe, shh!" Rocky tried to quiet me, but that only made me even more livid.

"No, I wont be quiet! You're tearing our friendship apart, not me!" I screamed, balling my fists. I gave her one last anger-filled glare before darting past her and out her window.

Stupid Rocky! How could she do this to me? How…? She's so…. Ugh! I cant even think about her right now.

….

This one is SUPER SUPER SUPER short. Omg sorry guys. I just couldn't think of what else to put in this chapter. Next one will be wayyy longer, because something HUGE happens (: -hint hint- And this story might actually only be like six chappies long! D: But I'll be making a lot more stories after this one.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry this story is so short D: I have a really hard time making long stories and dragging stuff on. Like, the longest story I've ever written was 13 pages then I got super bored with the topic. I just cant stick with one story for too long.

Rocky's POV

I felt tears stining my eyes after CeCe left. Why didn't she understand? Oh, I know why. Because she doesn't have depression and wouldn't know what it feels like to be so unbearably sad. Sure, she's there for me and comforts me when needed, but she just doesn't understand what it feels like to be this sad. Its miserable. I just… I just wish sometimes that she wasn't so caught up with herself.

I felt more tears coming as I remembered the deal with Gunther. I sure as hell wasn't going to steal a diamond ring. No. Way. Gunther would just have to tell everyone I was a lesbian… As much as I didn't want that to happen, it was the only thing I was willing to go through. Maybe everyone will think Gunther is stupid for outing me and accept me as I am. Oooh, I would love to see the look on his face if that happened. This might not be so bad. But then again… things could be much, much worse. I could get bullied so bad. All the name calling… Maybe even physical bullying…

I stood up and walked into my room, quickly changing into PJ's and getting comfortable under my covers. I just needed to sleep and get this whole Gunther thing over with. He couldn't hurt me if I don't let him. I just have to keep thinking that… But oh how I dreaded the up coming day. I didn't want him to come by to collect my decision.

Rocky Blue, how could you let this happen to yourself?

I pushed away all the remaining bad thoughts and squeezed my eyes shut, begging sleep to come. Just sleep and forget everything. Sleep. Forget.

Morning came much too quickly. I grabbed my phone to check the time, my breath hitching as my brain processed that it was already 12:00p.m. How could I sleep this long? Oh no, he's going to be here any-

"Rocky, Gunther's here!" My mother's voice startled me and I could feel the tears coming. Why? Why me?  
I slowly got out of my bed, bracing myself to see his horrible, sickening face. As soon as he saw me, he crossed his arms and gave me a smug look, probably expecting my answer to be to steal the stupid diamond ring. Why did he want it so bad, anyways?

"Hello, Rocky," Gunther gave me a sly smile. "I assume you want to steal the ring, right?" he chuckled lowly.

"N-no," I hated how my voice sounded so weak and small.

"Excuse me?" Gunther's voice held a small amount of disbelief and anger. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"I'm not stealing the diamond ring," I forced myself to sound confident and look him straight in the eye. He wasn't going to make me do anything for him.

"Are you sure, Rocky? I'm sure your Mother wont be pleased to hear that her Christian daughter is disobeying God." He seemed so sinister and evil. I mean, before I just thought of him as annoying, but now… he was just so vile.

"I don't care what anyone thinks," I lied, looking away again. He cant make me do anything. He cant.

"Oh, poor, poor Rocky," I didn't have to see his face to know he was giving me a false pity look. "You do care. Very much."

"I don't," I whispered, still looking at the ground.

"Well, I guess we'll know the truth tomorrow," Gunther suddenly sounded so cheery and I wanted to shoot him.

"Goodbye, Gunther," I said quietly.

He made a weird laughing sound before making his way towards the door. "You'll regret this." Gunther gave me a sinister smile before walking out of my apartment.

My stomach churned and I felt like I was going to puke. Hot tears splashed onto the ground and I ran to my room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Why, why, why? That's what I want to know. God, why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I've been a good girl, honest.

I guess you really are against people who love the same gender, aren't you? People should be able to love who they want. Why are you so cruel?

"Why?" I voiced my thoughts outloud this time, anger seeping into each word. "Why the fuck are you so unfair?" I clenched my jaw, grabbing my pillow and slamming it down onto my bed multiple times before I finally cooled down.

I opened my window-not the one to CeCe's apartment-and looked down. Not too bad.

Sometimes, when life gets too tough for you to handle, you have no choice but to give up. Other people would call me pathetic and selfish for doing this, I just see myself as not a coward. I'm not longer a coward. I'm no longer a coward for what I'm about to do. I'm brave, for wanting to let go of something we've been blessed with. I'm brave for wanting to get out of the pain, cruelty, lies and evil in the world.

I sat on the window, almost smiling. I could already feel the peace overcoming me. Only one person came to my mind as I let go off the window, falling towards the ground. The one person I truly cared about. The girl of my dreams.

"Goodbye, Cece," I whispered.

Omfg. That was pretty intense. So, did you like it? :o Only one more chapter lovies! Obviously its gonna be CeCe's POV. If you cant guess what happened, you'll know in the next chapter xD


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter :D :D :D :D :D :D You better like it lol.

CeCe's POV

I felt really bad after the fight with Rocky. I kind of overreacted… But she was being really misunderstanding. I guess I had to go say sorry. It had been a day since the fight, so maybe she was willing to forgive me. I really didn't mean to snap like that… I was just mad.

And I wanted to tell her something else, besides an apology. I wanted to tell her I was in love with her, properly. I wanted to ask her out. After our fight yesterday and until now, I felt sick. I felt horribly bad that I was so mean to her and all I wanted more than anything was her by my side. I knew now that I couldn't live with us just being friends. I wanted to be more. She was amazing, sweet, caring person and honestly, she deserves someone much better than me. I don't know why shes in love with me.

"Mom, I'm going to Rocky's," I called to my mom as I made my way to my window.

"Okay sweetie. Be back soon; lunch will be ready in a few minutes." She said as I climbed out.

I saw Rocky's mother sitting in the dining room reading a book. "Hey, is Rocky home?" I asked.

"Yes. She hasn't come out of her room all day, though," Her mom informed me, glancing up at me once before putting her focus back on her book.

I walked into Rocky's room, glancing at her bed. She wasn't sleeping. I opened the bathroom door slowly, and sighed in frustration as I saw no one in there. "Rocky, its me, CeCe." I called out, trying to get her to show herself. Where was she?  
I saw her window open and walked over to it, about to close it when I saw something that made my stomach churn. A body was sprawled out on the ground below her window, blood pooling under it. I peered closer, gasping in shock as I realized who it was. "Rocky!" I screamed, panic rippling through me and tears already spilling down my cheeks.

I bolted out of her room, ignoring Rocky's mom's question of what I was doing. I dashed out of the apartment and into the alley where Rocky's mangled body lay.

I checked her pulse, more tears waterfalling down my face as I didn't feel a heartbeat. She was dead. "No… Rocky…" I whispered, my voice cracking.

I could literally feel my heart breaking. My soul twisted in a mix of different emotions. Heartbreak, of course. Anger at that sorry excuse for a human (Gunther). And an unbearable sadness. Why…?

"I love you," I said, putting every ounce of passion into my voice that I could muster. I didn't care if she couldn't hear me. I loved her so much, everyone time I thought about her my heart pounded like crazy. She was beautiful and amazing and just perfect. And now she was gone.

"CeCe, why are you- Oh my God!" I recognized the screech as Rocky's Dad and I turned around, more tears spilling down my face.

"She's dead," I murmured quietly, not having enough strength to make my voice louder.

"What- How?" He rushed over to Rocky's side, tears forming in his eyes.

"S-She killed herself," I looked at the ground, not being able to face the horrified look on his face.

"Oh, my poor Rocky…" His voice was teary and he looked at me. "Go. Please. I'll handle the rest."

I slowly got up, shooting the dead Rocky one last miserable and loving look before making my way back to my apartment. I would miss her badly. All I felt now was an empty void. My heart now had a huge hole in it, and no one would be able to fill it. I wouldn't love anyone as much as I loved Rocky Blue.

Rocky Blue. My best friend. My precious sister. The girl I was in love with.

She was gone and I could feel my former self slipping away too. I knew I was going to be a pathetic, depressed lump of an oxygen thief. I would never be motivated to do anything anymore. Not without Rocky by my side.

Rocky… Why did you have to leave me?

This is my shortest chapter yet and I said it was gonna be longer D: (I think) sorry guys. So, did you like it? Leave some suggestions in the reviews for my next story. It can be Shake It Up! Or just any idea. Also, I roleplay, so if you wanna roleplay with me just PM me! :D Okay, bye for now, lovies.


End file.
